Various embodiments of a device for moving a movable furniture part in relation to a basic furniture structure of an item of furniture are known in the prior art, in the case of which the movable furniture part by way of guide means is capable of being put in an opening direction and in a closing direction which is counter to the opening direction, wherein the device has a force accumulator. Under the action of the force accumulator, it is possible by way of an ejector to eject the movable furniture part in an opening direction, that is to say, to put the movable furniture part in an opened position.
Charging of the force accumulator may be performed in the case of the movable furniture part being completed opened as well as closed in relation to a basic furniture structure.